


【豪洛】小君主（下）

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【豪洛】小君主（下）

3.  
趁着周末两天何洛洛搬离了公寓，他只带了几件衣服，其他日用品之类的通通留下了。  
学校附近有很多短租屋，况且他只需住到招聘会结束后，等他找到工作，就能固定住处了。  
周一他去交了论文，一切仿佛很顺利，接着是毕业照、谢师宴——他终于有借口大醉一场了。  
不管是平时熟悉或不熟悉的他都敬了个遍，以前他不懂酒的好处，现在他终于懂了，能够让思想自由、让行为解放，有何不好？  
他喝得醉醺醺，被几个同学扔上出租车。  
等司机告诉他到站时他才发现自己被送到任豪从前给他买的公寓楼下了。  
“谁让你到这儿的？”他大声质问司机。  
“不是你上车时说的吗？喝晕了吧你？”司机扭头望着他，“怎么着，微信还是支付宝？密码记得吗？不行有现金吗？”  
何洛洛掏出一张二十块：“给！不用找了！”  
司机满脸黑线：“还差十六呢，大哥。”  
“哦……”何洛洛翻了翻口袋，却发现没现金了，“你等等啊。”他按亮手机，找到通讯录，然后输入“任”字——  
“喂？你有十六块钱吗？”  
车窗外一个人影敲了敲玻璃，何洛洛按下升降钮，任豪的脸逐渐清晰——“有。”声音从听筒里和车窗外同时传来。  
“哇……”  
何洛洛忽然大哭，跳下车八爪鱼一样盘在任豪身上。  
“乖。”任豪摸摸他的头。

*  
屋内的陈设一点没变，拖鞋都摆在原处，还有餐桌上蓝色的花瓶、酒柜里喝到一半的香槟。  
他们从玄关一路吻到卧室，床头的星星灯是何洛洛去年买的，按开后只发出斑斑点点的光，朦胧而暧昧。  
“别把水都哭干。”任豪亲了亲何洛洛的眼皮。  
他的手指纤长，翻飞着剥开何洛洛的衣物，让何洛洛像一只褪茧的蝴蝶，轻盈盈地钻出束缚。  
柔软的床垫压出深深凹痕，任豪跨坐在何洛洛身上，唇角微微勾起——他这样最是迷人，既带有攻击性，又带有诱惑力，何洛洛从前总是容易沉醉其中。  
“别动。”任豪压低嗓音。  
何洛洛这才发现他不知何时拿了瓶酒在手中，瓶口逐渐倾斜，冰凉的液体坠在何洛洛腹部凹陷处，刺得他一个激灵。  
任豪弯下腰，舌尖顺着酒液走向缓慢舔舐——酒是冷的，舌是热的，冷热交替滑动在何洛洛的皮肤上，电流般淌过他四肢百骸。  
可能是因为有一段时间没做了，否则自己的身体为何如此渴望任豪的进入呢？何洛洛想。他顺从地分开双腿，将柔软的花心展示在任豪眼前。那簇黑色毛团往下，是暗红色的肉，也是另一个世界的连接点。  
“不急。”任豪又欺身亲上来。  
何洛洛偏头躲开了。  
空气里像有什么在涌动。  
“别弄那么多花样了，”何洛洛淡淡道，“早点做完我还要回家。”  
只有试图把一切认定为酒后失态，那么明天一早他们还能各归其位，而不是将这份感情称呼为“爱”——不对的，他们不应该有爱。  
任豪慢慢从他身上爬起来，捡起地上的衣服丢给他。  
“你走吧。”  
你看，人们总是这样，互相伤害。  
何洛洛穿好衣服的时候任豪的烟才吸到一半，窗户打开着，风从外面吹进来，带着远处的尘嚣。  
“钱还够用吗？”任豪的语气像一个家长在询问小孩。  
“够。”何洛洛道。  
然后他们的谈话就终止了。

*  
何洛洛走后任豪站在窗边抽了半盒烟，他从小就被亲戚朋友嫌过嘴硬，但没办法，骨子里的东西，改不掉。这些天他没有回家里住，而是一直住在这间公寓，所有何洛洛没带走的东西都放在原来的位置不曾移动，他假装这个家里仍是两个人住。  
听起来有点难不是吗？  
至少回来晚了不会有人为他留灯，也没有人枕在他臂弯里梦呓。  
任豪不禁想起第一次遇到何洛洛，那天是个大晴天，他和几个朋友去吃午餐——当时他们就坐在一楼那盏水晶吊灯的下方，突然身后传来“噼啪”声，他扭过头，看到一个漂亮的男孩手足无措地站在过道里，灯光擦过那张精致的脸，在鼻翼留下一道暧昧的阴影。  
于是他心动了。  
他以为自己再也不会心动的。  
所以他死不承认，即便他如今就快要失去何洛洛。  
母亲曾说他性子随了他的父亲，那时父母已经离婚，他听出母亲话中的遗憾，如果当初父亲退让，可能后来就不是那样的结果。  
谁料上一代的缺陷又延续到下一代，仿佛他们任家的注定不得善终。  
任豪对着空气摇摇头，然后关上窗户，拉起窗帘。

4.  
“洛洛，这边！”  
“来了！”  
何洛洛好不容易从人群里挤出去，看到花坛边一颗带红色棒球帽的脑袋。  
那是他的大学室友，今天和他一块儿参加招聘会。  
“你报了几个？”室友问。  
“4个，你呢？”何洛洛道。  
“8个吧，哦，不9个。”  
“都没通过吗？”  
“有2个说晚点给我回复。”  
“厉害啊，我都没通过面试欸。”何洛洛拧开矿泉水盖子，咕嘟咕嘟喝起来。  
“没关系，下下周还有一场。”室友拍拍他的肩，拍得他一呛，咳了小半天。  
“没事儿吧你？”  
“没事。”  
“那就好，”室友摘下帽子扇了扇，“饿死了，我们去吃饭吧。”  
“行啊。”

*  
小吃街人来人往，何洛洛他们转了一圈才在家兰州拉面找到空位，面上来的时候他们额上的汗还没褪去，四周吵哄哄的，空气里仿佛有股奇怪的臭味。  
何洛洛忽然想到任豪从不允许家里有异味，就算是厕所也得香喷喷的。  
唉，最近怎么总是想到这个人呢？  
“下午去不去打游戏啊？”室友将脸从面碗里抬起来。  
“你不是等通知呢？”何洛洛问。  
“这不想跟你一个地方实习嘛，要你不去的话我去了干啥啊？玩游戏都凑不到人。”室友笑呵呵回道。  
玩游戏……哦，玩游戏。  
任豪从前也玩过一阵网游，但是技术很菜，真是“人不可貌相”。  
咦，又想到他了。  
“走什么神？”室友伸手在他眼前晃了晃。  
“没，我们走吧。”  
室友用带着担忧的眼神打量了他一番，然后发出轻不可闻的叹息。  
付完钱他们沿着小路回去，何洛洛一直精神恍惚，室友不知说什么才好，就掏出手机默默滑着。  
事故就是这时发生的——何洛洛只走快了一步，路口那辆失控的汽车就笔直地冲向了他。  
街边的法国梧桐从顶上看原来是这样的，何洛洛想，然后他就摔了下去——  
“洛洛！”

5.  
任豪从不知道自己会失态成这样子，他的领带是松的，扣子解了两颗，头发乱糟糟，大概是在车上时被自己揉的。  
他跌跌撞撞摸到病房，冲进门时差点滑倒。  
何洛洛就那样安静地坐在病床上，一只脚吊着石膏，在看到任豪后片刻慌神，像做错事的小孩。  
“洛洛……”任豪呢喃着，他走得缓慢极了，每一步都仿佛身抗巨石，又如同走过四季轮回，才走到何洛洛病床边。  
“我没事呀，”何洛洛语调轻快，“粉碎性骨折，养养就好。”  
“傻子。”任豪揉揉何洛洛的脑袋。  
“你才是傻子呢。”何洛洛笑起来。  
他们的和好没有任何直白言语——任豪先是给何洛洛换了vip房，又每天亲力亲为照顾饮食起居，何洛洛开玩笑道要给他颁一个五好男友奖。  
“我比较喜欢行动奖励，”任豪拿指关节轻敲他的额头，“所以你快点好起来。”  
然而任豪嘴上这么说，实际上又不准何洛洛下床，虽然医生提醒三个月就能自主活动了，但何洛洛却呆足四个月才获得任豪首肯。  
“再这么下去我要退化啦。”何洛洛嚷嚷。  
出院那天任豪说要给他一个惊喜，何洛洛极力抑制激动的心情，假装自己很淡定。  
车子一路开到他们相遇的那家西餐厅，何洛洛在外面玻璃门就看到里面放满的皮球和粉红豹玩偶了。  
“这是有导演拍韩剧吗？”他故意打趣。  
“那你愿意演另一个男主角吗？”任豪向他伸出手。  
整个餐厅已经被包了，他们手挽手走进去，服务生厨师包括老板都在欢迎他们，气氛搞得好像婚礼现场。  
“你没有其他话要说吗？”何洛洛朝任豪眨眨眼。  
“有，”任豪扳过他的肩膀，“你不是想来我家公司实习？可以，我同意了。”  
“……”  
“任豪你是不是大猪头！”  
“哈哈！”任豪大笑着搂住何洛洛，四周有音乐响起，还有人推着红酒和蜡烛车，更像婚礼现场了。  
“洛洛，你知道吗？”任豪在何洛洛耳边轻声道，“曾经我的嘴巴不愿意承认，但我的骨头都记得——洛洛，”任豪亲了亲他的耳垂，“我爱你。”  
“我也是，”何洛洛紧紧抱住任豪，“我也爱你。”  
全场为他们欢呼，彩带和香槟四洒。  
“好土哦。”何洛洛一边抹眼泪一边吐槽，但他心里是笑着的，绕了一圈，他和任豪终于又走回了一起。


End file.
